


Secret Crush

by Mysticwarrior7



Category: TMNT 2014/16 - Fandom, TMNT Raph x Reader
Genre: Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwarrior7/pseuds/Mysticwarrior7
Summary: Raph has known you for a few months now. Over the past couple his friendship with you has developed into a crush. How will he reveal his true feelings.
Relationships: Raph x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Raph and Reader short story. I hope you all enjoy the read❤️

My brothers, myself, and you all just finished a horror flick. "It was a good movie, but not really all that scary." You insisted. 

The comment made me smirk knowing you where clingin' to me during parts of the movie. "Not that scary.. hu?" I tease givin' you a grin as I shake my head staring at you.

"Yeah,.. whatever, Raph!" You say rolling your eyes before givin' me a playful punch. "I better get home. I gotta big day ahead of me tomorrow. Thanks guys! Bye!" You inform us as you quickly make your way out of the lair.

I quickly walk after you tryin' not ta make it obvious that I had a thing for ya. "Don't ya think it's a little late ta be walkin' alone? Let me escort ya home." I say hopin' my brothers didn't overhear.

Apparently I made it obvious to you, 'cause ya gave me this smirk as you raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but for the record.. I'm capable of defending myself." You insist with a big grin.

I couldn't help, but grin seein' your beautiful smile. "Is that why you were clingin' ta me through half the movie?" I tease back. 

You took me by surprise when you grabbed my hand and pulling me along. As soon as we were clear from the others you look up at me with a shy grin. "Maybe I just wanted to cuddle." You reply looking away, which made me wonder if you didn't feel the same for me.

"There's nothin' wrong with cuddlin'! I like ta cuddle! What's wrong with cuddlin'?!" I reply wondering why you were reacting that way.

Nothing was said until we came up just a block away from your apartment. I was still happily holdin' yur hand since ya still haven't let go. Secretively I was picturin' you as mine, but I tried not ta make it too obvious.

As we came closer to yur apartment I began ta feel dread overcome me. I knew you were gonna just walk into yur apartment with a simple good-bye and close the door; but I wanted somethin' more.

As the dread grew I realized I had ta come clean with my feelings for you. Your (e/c) eyes where glistening as you looked up at the sky and the night air blew through your (h/c) hair blowing the scent of yur shampoo in my direction. "I miss seeing the stars at night." You say breaking the silence. Where you were from the stars shinned brightly at night, but in New York they disappeared in the glow of the city lights.

"Wait.." I say stoppin' us both from goin' any further. "I think I can fix that problem." I say giving you a soft smile. At this point I would do anything ta make you smile. Still holding your hand, I kneel down on one knee. "Jump on my back shorty. I'll show ya some stars." I say giving you a soft smile.

You look surprised by the gesture at first, but climbs on my shoulders. "Hang on tight, doll!" I warn you and then climb up to the rooftops. You clung to me tightly as I make my way to the tallest building and then let you climb down from my shoulders. "There's your stars." I says with an accomplished grin.

You look up with your big (e/c) eyes amazed by the view as a big smile grew a cross your face. "Raph, this is amazing! Thank you!" You say a little choked up by the gesture.

I began to choke up myself as I watch yur reaction. "(Y/N), I think I need to tell ya somethin'." I say to you not being able to keep the secret any longer.

You look at me curiously. "Sure, Raph. What is it?" You reply innocently.

"I know we only known each other fer a few months now, but our friendship has developed deeper feelings for ya. I don't wanna lose you as a friend, but I gotta know if you feel the same." I confess in a soft tone as I gaze deeply in your (e/c) eyes.

You look up at me with a big smile gazing at me with soft eyes. "Of course I feel the same way. I was just scared of losing you as a friend if I said anything." You say making a smile cross my face.....


End file.
